Finally Where I Belong
by Ph1Lbert1337PON3
Summary: Philbert Wimble, actually Zap Striker, learns his real identity when some of his favorite pony friends come to save him from his terrible life irl! It turns out he's the chosen one from the prophecy! He'll save the day, but how? Read and find out! ;D :D


Chapter 1 – The Fall of Mark

It was a dark and cold night. I was kind of uncomfortable because I don't like the cold as it reminds me of bagel shops and the doctors office and my parents house (which is also my house). I was walking back home from school because I'd stayed late because I was watching the cheerleaders practice because I like to watch them because they were hot and stuff. It made me feel cool.

I needed to feel cool now and then because I was a sort of an outcast I guess. I don't want to complain, but I mean really, I'm just under appreciated and stuff. I once thought it would be cool to have an army of little gnomes to do stuff for me like beat up Mark. Mark was the bully that lived next door to me and was in all my classes. Mark picked on me for a bunch of stupid reasons. Like my asthma, glasses, freckles, weight, and most of all for the one thing that brings me happiness in this planet - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic the best show ever invented, packaged, and sold ever.

So I was walking along from one streetlight to the next kind of fast, because I don't like the dark. Not that I'm afraid of it. I love the dark, I just don't like it at night. I couldn't wait to go home and watch MLP FiM on my computer. (I torrented the series because I'm a bad a**) And then out of nowhere Mark showed up.

"Give me your money, twerp!" He said with his face that are like a gorilla's. "I don't have any mark! And if I did I wouldn't give it to you!" And that's what I would have said if at that very moment a super hot girl hadn't jumped out of the bush next to us and punched Mark. Mark fell on the ground and didn't move. He might have been dead, but I didn't care that much because the super hot girl was there so I was distracted. She was wearing dirty running shoes, black jogging shorts that made her look really good from behind, a turquoise t-shirt and most striking of all was her rainbow colored hair.

She was still facing Mark for a second and said "Bet he learned his lesson, huh?" I was still looking at her butt when she looked over her shoulder. She blushed then shook herself and said "So what's your name kid?" I smiled and said "I'm Philbert Wimble but my friends just call me Phil. So you can call me Phil" She picked up on my witty play and blushed again. _I'm on a roll _I thought happily. "So what's your name?" I asked. "Rain-" she stopped and seemed to think about something, then said "Just Rain" I was confused by it a little, but I just smiled and nodded my head. "So are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before" _She must think I'm really cool by now, because it sounds like I hang out in public a lot, _I though. I was starting to feel really good. "Oh ya, I'm... New here... Ya, so I saw this guy picking on you and decided to take care of him for you." Rain kicked Mark's foot and he twitched.

"So where do you live? I could walk you home...?" I really wanted to hang out with her some more. "Oh, I live over -" Before she finished another girl crashed out of the bush. She was super hot too. She was wearing sexy stockings, a purple skirt and had legs like one of those underwear models you see on a poster in the mall. She had long black hair that had a purple and pink highlight in it. "What did you tell him!?" She said frantically, looking at me and back at Rain. "Nothing!" Said Rain defensively. "I told you to let me do the talking... Oh no!" The new girl had noticed Mark on the ground. "WHAT have you done, Dash?" _Dash? Odd nickname, _I thought curiously. "It's ok. That's Mark, he's a real jerk." I said.

The new girl steamed for a moment then took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry, but we really must-" The new girl was interrupted by Rain "It's him." She said bluntly. The new girl's eyes widened and she looked at me as though she'd just realized I was standing there then she started speaking excitedly. "Yes! We've found you! - Celestia will be so happy! - We ere so worried, I can't believe it was this easy!" _Celestia? Wait... _She took another deep breath then said in a normal speed"I'm sorry, but I've forgotten my manners. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Rainbow Dash. We've come from Equestria to find Philbert Wimble, the one we know as Zap Striker in our world." My jaw dropped. "Pretty cool huh?" Said Rainbow Dash. _Rainbow Dash!_ I thought, stunned.

"Hello?" Said Twilight looking concerned. She sounded far away. My vision started to fade. "No... w-what's happening?" I asked slowly, feeling tired. _Celestia!? Twilight and RD? ZAP STRIKER? That's my OC... what's happening?..._ Darkness took me. The very last thing I heard was Rainbow Dash far far away... "I guess I'll carry him..."

To be continued!

**A.N.: Hey guys! :D I hope you liked it as much as I did!? I did my best to keep the characters as close to their personalities as possible. So I hope there aren't too many haters out there that are going to say crap about this fanfic because I spent like 3 days on it. So now for the serious questions! IS there some real chemistry about to happen between Zap Striker and RD? OR is Twilight going to step in and STEAL ZAP?! What is happening to Zap? IS he DYING? What will happen next? Well, I won't put out spoilers this time, but I might answer some questions in the comments if you REALY want it! ;)**

**YOU might help write the next chapter! Comment on what you want to see and I might add it! (NO CLOP guys! I'm not into that, but plot is fun now and then, so no fears! ;D )**

**Remember to Comment, Upvote and Subscribe!1! PLZ! :D:D:D**


End file.
